


Dragons Answer To Neither Gods Nor Men

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), ThatBishLizzie, VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dragons, Dragons Are Not Slaves, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT HAS BEEN REWORKED INTO A NEW FIC, JONERYS ALL THE WAY, Jonerys, Jonerys Forever, Let's fix the dumpster fire that was S8, NOT LONGER BEING WORKED ON!!!, No Dany Bashing, No Jon Bashing, Romance, THE LINK FOR THE NEW FIC IS IN THER SUMMARY BELOW!!!!, Targaryen Restoration, United, Violence, season 8 AU, season 8 re-write, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishLizzie/pseuds/ThatBishLizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: “Like their dragons, the Targaryens answered to neither gods nor men.”- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones / A Clash of Kings"The sun would be making its debut across the sky soon, sooner than either of the two people lying quietly and intertwined in the bed of the boat's cabin wished, while enjoying the afterglow of a night well spent making passionate love.And love making it was, it wasn’t just sex or merely fucking. It was the culmination of a growing mutual attraction, reciprocal respect and an undeniable strong connection between both. The boat's motion lulled them even further into a sense of contentment, maybe of finally belonging..."Jon’s POV and state of mind before and after his fateful knock on Dany’s cabin door during their boat ride at the end of S7.10/19/20 - EDIT: THIS ONE-SHOT HAS BEEN REWORKED (PARTLY REWRITTEN) AND THE NEW VERSION WILL NOW BE THE PROLOGUE IN MY NEW S8 FIX-IT STORY:"A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 248
Kudos: 178





	1. Love Is The Death Of Duty?

**Author's Note:**

> "You're my obsession  
> My fetish, my religion  
> My confusion, my confession  
> The one I want tonight  
> You are my obsession  
> The question and conclusion  
> You are, you are, you are  
> My fetish you are  
> Come to me tonight…”  
> \- My Obsession, By Cinema Bizarre.
> 
> _I want to thank Harjate for introducing me to this song while saying it went well with the beginning of this chapter. I totally agree, hence why I added it here._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE - IMPORTANT NEWS/NOTICE!!!**

**10/19/20 - EDIT: THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORKED (MOSTLY REWRITTEN) AND ITS NEW VERSION WILL NOW BE THE PROLOGUE IN MY NEW S8 FIX-IT STORY, THAT WILL NOT BE FULLY S7 COMPLIANT (AS I HAD PLANNED THIS ONE TO BE). MY NEW AND ON-GOING REWRITE OF S8 (A S8 FIX-IT) WILL BE POSTED FROM NOW ON, AND ONLY UPDATED ON THE LINK BELOW, UNDER THE NEW TITLE:**

["A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067819/chapters/66089116)

I hope that those who have subscribed and or bookmarked this story will give the new version a chance. I promise it will be a much better story than this one would ever be. I have thought long and hard, plotted my ass off, and have outlined the entire new story. It will be updated soon in the link above and will not be abandoned! If you have enjoyed this one, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the new one too, that will hopefully be much better!

I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused any of you. And I hope to "see" you in the new version!

Best regards,

VampAngel79

********************************

~~_The sun would be making its debut across the sky soon, sooner than either of the two people lying quietly and intertwined in the bed of the boat's cabin wished, while enjoying the afterglow of a night well spent making passionate love._ ~~

_~~And love making it was, it wasn’t just sex or merely fucking. It was the culmination of a growing mutual attraction, reciprocal respect and an undeniable strong connection between both. The boat's motion lulled them even further into a sense of contentment, maybe of finally belonging…~~ _

**~~**************************~~ **

~~Jon had never thought he would have had the courage to knock on Daenerys door in the middle of the night. She was The Queen, his Queen. He had bent the knee to her. He did it for a multitude of reasons, but only in the end when she hadn’t demanded it anymore and he realized it was the least he could do.~~

~~She had come for them despite the risks and saved their lives beyond The Wall, at a great cost to herself, the loss of her own child. He knew how much she loved her sons, they were not beasts to her, nor only useful weapons. She was truly their mother and loved them as such. And still she had waited for him on The Wall, showing faith in him, showing that she cared even if it would have been strategically better for her if he had died. No more bothersome King in the North to deal with.~~

~~Anybody else would have cut their losses and ran far away after seeing what she had seen and gone through when her majestic son dropped out the sky, murdered by an ice spear thrown from an enormous distance by the Nigh King himself with an accuracy and ease that was beyond chilling. She owed him nothing, would have benefited from his death, and yet she had waited for him and stayed by his side.~~

~~He had awoken up after his ordeal and near death to see her sitting beside his bed. The guilt of what had happened to her Dragon because of Tyrion’s idiotic plan to capture a wight and his own stupid willingness to go along with it was breaking his heart. He really had been a Northerner fool to agree to that. At the time he thought it was his duty and he the best person for the job, but now he was beginning to realize that he had also agreed to show Daenerys that he was brave and was a King that led from the front. His pride, his wish to impress her and his sense of duty, plus his own insecurities about being The King in the North led him to defer to her advisors and agree to a fruitless suicide mission. She had tried to stop him, but that only fuelled his wish to prove his worth to her as man and as a King. He had been a fool, indeed.~~

~~Jon had been surprised to see her at first and while his guilt consumed him, he had expected her to be angry with him, to rant and rave. He thought he deserved her rage and was fully prepared to see her for the Dragon she was. He had been shocked at first and then surprised again when all she did after he apologized was declare that she didn’t regret going because it had to be seen to be believed. Even though her grief was still so fresh after the loss of Viseryon, she had been wise. She then promised an alliance with him and pledged all her considerable armies, all her resources and her two remaining Dragons to fight the Night King with him. Together. That’s what she had said: Together. He had agreed, of course. Gladly.~~

~~In that moment, Jon realized how selfish he had been behaving before, demanding her help to his cause while refusing to bend the knee over and over and never offering anything in return for her help, while she had been generous to a fault. She had given him all the Dragonglass he could possibly need or want and even had her own men help him and his do the mining of it, even before she believed him that the Dead were real. That’s not how alliances were supposed to work.~~

~~Granted his cause was to save the world from the most dangerous threat to all of mankind. A threat that would affect her and her people too. The whole world actually. But she hadn’t believed him at first, none of her advisor's had, which was understandable. He knew the truth about the Night King seemed crazy to anyone who hadn’t seen what he had or trusted his word completely. Of course, she wouldn’t take only his word about the issue. She didn’t know him at all at the time. What had he expected?~~

~~He hadn’t brought anything to offer her. He couldn’t pledge the Northmen’s forces to join her in her fight for the Iron Throne. He had no riches, The North had been devastated after the wars. He had been King in the North, but he knew his position was tenuous at best. He was a bastard and now three legitimate Stark children were still alive and for that he was immensely grateful to the Old Gods.~~

~~But, when Sansa and the Lords got his raven telling them he had bent the knee to a Targaryen Queen, they would be outraged. However, what was he suppose to do? Keep his crown, something he never really wanted, and continue to use Daenerys and her forces to save his homeland without giving her anything in return? No. That wasn’t fair to her, nor just. She could simply stay at Dragonstone safe in her island. Or she could have decided to make a stand against the Army of the Dead in any other place of her choice, but instead she was coming to Winterfell with him to defend his home, the Stark legacy, and the North. The only thing he had to offer her was his crown, so he did it the moment he realized what kind of woman she was and what an amazing Queen she would be to all Seven of the Kingdoms.~~

~~So, he had bent the knee, though not physically considering his fragile state at the time. She had been moved by his gesture, not expecting it after all his previous strong resistance and especially after she had freely given her pledge to destroy the Night King with him. When he told her that his people would come to see her for what she was, her first concern was hope that she would prove herself to be worthy of his faith in her. If that didn’t show her true character, nothing else would.~~

~~True, she had sounded arrogant and entitled when they first met at Dragonstone, but he soon came to realize it was a Queenly mask she used because it was necessary and she didn’t know or trust him yet. She was a woman, in a world where women were viewed mostly like broodmares and pawns to be married off to advance their family’s ambitions, without any concern for their needs or wants. She was also considered a foreigner, he had heard all the slurs about her on that topic. What people always seemed to forget was that she had been born in Westeros and was smuggled out as a tiny orphan baby with her brother, fleeing from assassins. So, Robert and the Lannisters wouldn’t do to her and her sibling what they had done to the rest of her family, especially the atrocities committed against her niece, nephew and their Dornish mother.~~

~~He would never understand why people blamed children for the sins of their parents. It was completely illogical to him. He was born a bastard, but that hadn’t been his choice and all his life he had suffered for it, even though he had no say in the circumstances of his birth.~~

~~She never made him feel like a bastard or treated him as one, not even on their first almost disastrous meeting. She was kind, generous, just, brave and the most beautiful woman in the world, not that the latter should make any difference to him. But it did, because he couldn’t deny he wanted her and each day that passed had only made him more smitten with her, not because of her outer beauty, but her inner one. She was beautiful inside and out.~~

~~She had shown him her vulnerability while on his bedside and even shed a few tears, something he was sure was an honor few were ever granted. He had squeezed her hand in support and they held hands for a brief moment before she composed herself and left the room a little flustered. Jon had been affected too. He knew they were skating on thin ice and dancing around the connection that was developing between them. He also knew it could be dangerous to both of them if they fully embraced what was happening.~~

~~He was a lowly bastard and she the most powerful woman in the world, the only surviving heir to a Great Dynasty, while he didn’t even know his own mother’s name. He was not worthy of her.~~

~~As a bastard he knew that wanting her was wrong, he was just proving Catelyn Stark’s fears were coming true. He was a bastard who had usurped her own children’s right as King in the North, though he had never expected to be chosen as such or even wanted it. Now, he was a bastard that was reaching even more above his station, falling for a Queen, the Queen, his Queen, and worst of all he knew he would act on his own desires. He wouldn’t be able to keep away from her unless she ordered him to. She could accept him or not, that was her choice and he would respect what she decided. If she wanted him even a fraction of how much he wanted her, who was he to tell her, the Queen, that she couldn’t take a bastard as a lover?~~

~~The thought was painful. Maybe if he had kept his crown he could have offered a marriage alliance from the start if he had been smarter. He was a Snow, but had been the King of the North nonetheless. Now he was just Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell and only by her grace Warden of the North.~~

~~He knew that even if they became lovers nothing could come out of that. She would take her throne after they defeated the Dead and probably marry a powerful Lord of a Great House to secure her reign. If only that Lord could be him, but Westeros would never accept a bastard as consort to their Queen. He was no Lord, no Ser, no Knight. He was just a Northerner bastard. He was daydreaming, really. He didn’t even know if she wanted him too. Her actions could be interpreted that way, but they could also only mean she was kind and had taken a liking to him. However, he was determined to find out.~~

~~He couldn’t suppress his growing feelings for her anymore, so for the first time in his life he decided to be selfish and fight to get what HE wanted, not what others had wanted or demanded of him. Not because of duty, but because it was his heart’s desire.~~

~~_"Love is the death of duty.”_ ~~

~~He remembered very clearly Master Aemon telling him that and the conversation that followed. All his life he had placed duty and honor above all else, like those concepts were gods and he fully worshipped at their altars. Was love really the death of duty?~~

~~He could agree it could be in the case of the men of the Night’s Watch and in other instances when that could present a conflict of interest and divided loyalties. But, what about duty to your family? Wasn’t that duty born out of love and loyalty? His father placed great importance on duty, but he also had a family that he loved beyond all else. Hadn’t the great and honorable Ned Stark falsely confessed to treason before being beheaded because he wanted to protect his daughters? Jon didn’t fault him for that. In the very end when his life was on the line, Ned had chosen love over duty and honor, hadn’t he? And not to save his own skin, but his family. Plus, wasn’t his own existence proof that his lord father had been dishonorable, at least once in his life?~~

~~So, were duty and honor the two most important things in the world or not? They were in his world. He had lost Ygritte because of it. The first woman he loved, or thought he loved. He wasn’t so sure anymore that what he felt for her was really true love.~~

~~What had duty and honor ever brought him? Pain, stress, so many hardships, even death, among many other not so pleasant things. What about love? He had been happy with Ygritte, before he chose his duty over her. Also, the love of his family for him and his for them, especially when they were all still alive and together, had brought him happiness. His love for Arya and hers for him was a beacon of light through his whole life, especially during his worst moments. It was there always pushing against the darkness and sadness when he thought of his favorite sibling and their bond.~~

~~Jon was beginning to question a lot of his pre-conceived notions and the rigid standards he had chosen for himself to try to make his father proud of him, to lessen the shame of his bastardy, and to be a man admired like Lord Stark. Maybe if he had been a less rigid person, he could have managed somehow to avoid the Battle of Castle Black, where so many Freefolk and his brothers alike had perished needlessly, including Ygritte.~~

~~She had died in his arms after being shot in the back while hesitating to kill him, by a boy he had taken under his wing and who later betrayed him and drove a dagger into his heart to finish him off. Why had she hesitated? Because she still loved him even though he had betrayed her to go back to his duty. That was love. She had truly loved him and he was ashamed now that he hadn’t been able to completely reciprocate it. He had done wrong by her and he had no wish to make the same mistake ever again.~~

~~Love was the most important force in this world, was it not? And wasn’t duty a way to protect love? Be it duty to the people you loved or to a cause. Maybe love wasn’t the death of duty, not the right kind of love anyway. Love was a fuel for duty, wasn’t it? Why had he gone back and ended up taken command to defend The Wall against the Wildlings? Just because it was his duty or because he loved his brothers? Was it duty that made him fight in The Battle of the Bastards or his love for Sansa and Rickon? Or was it both?~~

~~Love, duty, honor, loyalty and wisdom should always work together and have the same weight. Each one strengthening and feeding of off each other, so that he would never again feel the need to chose between only one of those important values.~~

~~It had taken all of his courage to knock on her door that evening, but she had answered it and after her initial surprise, she had let him know wordlessly that they wanted the same thing, at least for that night. It ended up being the best night of his life. It was a life changing experience for him. He had been overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings for her and amazed that his gamble had paid off. They had made passionate love a few times and from time to time he had to stop and look deeply into her eyes, trying to see her soul, trying to show her, his. And she had reacted with the same tenderness and openness, her eyes full of affection, or dare he hope maybe even love?~~

~~He knew now, after their incredible night together that he loved her, truly loved her. Would he let duty destroy his love for her or come between them? If he had to chose between his duty and Dany what would he do? What would be his choice? Would he betray her like he did with Ygritte or would he chose her? Chose love? Something that brought him so much happiness now after the shit life he had led so far, especially after being murdered by his own men and being resurrected. His body had been alive, but his heart had stayed mostly dead until Dany had lit a fire in him. Now his heart was awake and it beat for her.~~

~~He didn’t even remember the last time he had found such joy. Maybe before he left for The Wall and his father and sisters to King’s Landing, when his family was happy and whole and alive. Maybe in that cave with Ygritte where he could forget the outside world and his duty for a brief moment.~~

~~Certainly never after he was resurrected. Something that still made no sense to him. He knew the how: magic, but not the why. Why was he brought back? Was it just to fight against the Night King? Was that his sole purpose and duty? If so, what was left? Why always fucking duty? All his life so far had revolved around duty, his needs and wants never taken into consideration, not even by him. He didn’t even had a say in his own resurrection, though logically since he was dead nobody had asked him, nor did anybody considered that he might have preferred to stay that way and finally be free. Of duty, of honor, of guilt, of shame. Free from it all.~~

~~But now everything had changed. She had changed everything for him. He had never felt more alive than when they were together. Maybe the why of his resurrection didn’t really matter. Maybe she was the why. He was just glad he was alive now and had a chance to change his future, to enjoy being in love and his time with Dany for as long as he could. He had fallen in love with her, but he didn’t know how she felt about him yet.~~

~~Once the sun rose in the sky and morning came he would know where they stood, he thought. They would need to talk about it. He needed to discuss with her what their relationship would be moving forward. Was it a one time thing? The consummation of their attraction or was he to warm her bed until they got to Winterfell? Or was it more?~~

~~He didn’t know, and that scared him, especially because what he wanted wasn’t possible, but he would take anything she was willing to give him. She made him happy and he wouldn’t be a fool anymore and turn his back to his own happiness. He was done being foolish and was now rearranging his own priorities. He now knew he was forever hers and hopefully she would be forever his. He finally had another reason to live besides just defeating the Army of the Dead: Dany…~~


	2. UPDATE - IMPORTANT NOTICE/NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE: IMPORTANT NOTICE/NEWS!!!**

**10/24/20 - EDIT: THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORKED (MOSTLY REWRITTEN) AND ITS NEW VERSION WILL NOW BE THE PROLOGUE IN MY NEW S8 FIX-IT STORY, THAT WILL NOT BE FULLY S7 COMPLIANT (AS I HAD PLANNED THIS ONE TO BE). MY NEW AND ON-GOING REWRITE OF S8 (A S8 FIX-IT) WILL BE POSTED FROM NOW ON, AND ONLY UPDATED ON THE LINK BELOW, UNDER THE NEW TITLE:**

["A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067819/chapters/66089116)

I hope that those who have subscribed and or bookmarked this story will give the new version a chance. I promise it will be a much better story than this one would ever be. I have thought long and hard, plotted my ass off, and have outlined the entire new story. It will be updated soon in the link above and will not be abandoned! If you have enjoyed this one, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the new one too, that will hopefully be much better!

I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused any of you. And I hope to "see" you in the new version!

Best regards,

VampAngel79


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS AND UPDATE FOR THE SUBSCRIBERS OF THIS STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NEWS AND UPDATE FOR THE SUBSCRIBERS OF THIS STORY

**10/24/20 - EDIT: THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORKED (MOSTLY REWRITTEN) AND ITS NEW VERSION WILL NOW BE THE PROLOGUE IN MY NEW S8 FIX-IT STORY, THAT WILL NOT BE FULLY S7 COMPLIANT (AS I HAD PLANNED THIS ONE TO BE). MY NEW AND ON-GOING REWRITE OF S8 (A S8 FIX-IT) WILL BE POSTED FROM NOW ON, AND ONLY UPDATED ON THE LINK BELOW, UNDER THE NEW TITLE:**

["A Dragon Does Not Concern Herself With the Opinion of Wolves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067819/chapters/66089116)

I hope that those who have subscribed and or bookmarked this story will give the new version a chance. I promise it will be a much better story than this one would ever be. I have thought long and hard, plotted my ass off, and have outlined the entire new story. It will be updated soon in the link above and will not be abandoned! If you have enjoyed this one, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the new one too, that will hopefully be much better!

I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused any of you. And I hope to "see" you in the new version!

Best regards,

VampAngel79


End file.
